Pokehumans: The Wizard's spell
by KingdomLeader
Summary: Fear had gotten into the forest that a wizard was taking Pokemon. What does the wizard do with the Pokemon? If they come in as Pokemon they don't leave as they came out.


My name is Tom and I must retell my story. Hello readers, I am Tom. I have no last name and I know very little about his world. I didn't do anything wrong by taking a sip of that water that day. It never hurt me to, but it did hurt me if I didn't. There was no harm in that but then what I did next was not good. I did a big mistake and it cost me my life. Not of this life, of course not, but of my innocent and blissful life. Everyone must give up something like every now and again. Not like this, not to happen to me in this manner. Im forced to be like this and I have to move on. By being this thing! These persons like me did this, the wizard and I cant forgive them for any of them. I hate all of them! They took away my life and gave me this fake one! They had made me care for so many…Humans and P-Pokémon. I can't even call them that! That's not what they are! They are more than captured creatures but the humans will never know that. So, I will tell my story how it all started.

I walked through the grass slowly to not make much noise. I wobbled back and forth when I walked. My hair was standing up like it always did. I found a pool of water and stood next to it. I have been waiting forever for this water to drink. I hopped once then stood and leaned to the water to drink it. My tongue licked up the water and my energy was coming back to me. I felt stronger than I ever did.

I heard a noise from a distance and I called out, "who's there?" There was no answer but I could hear the a rustling noise come closer to me. Out from the grass sprung Steve. "Oh it's just you Steve," I said to him and both of us drank some water. "Yes Tom, I just came back from a few attacks. These animals are very weak. Some were trying to stealing my food."

"Where they the flying beasts again?" I asked him looking at his purple body with the yellow strips. Steven nodded and as soon as he did Emily came bursting out of the bushes.

"Get out of here, fast now!" yelled Emily. She had two mushroom coming from here body and a few more legs than both Steve and I combined. Steve didn't have any legs so it wasn't like he counted. She walked through the water to get to the other side and splashed me and Steve. I heard louder noises and I ran almost as fast as she did. I didn't have enough time to see if Steve got out of there but I'm sure he did. I ran faster and faster into the forest and hid next to the nearest tree. My body was pressed against the tree. I was breathing in and out faster and faster. I was scared that the person would find me again. I can't let that happen.

There were stories about this woman who would take us, creatures and do unspeakable things to them. Above me and in the tree I heard a voice, "Hello…"

The voice came closer to me saying, "Who are you scared off?" I then walked away from the tree and then turned around to face it. "Oh it's just you," I said to her

"Who did you think it was?" said the creature. The female came down from the tree and stood next to me. She was three times the size of me. She had purple fluffy fur. There were antennas coming from her head and she touched my hair. She had small arm so she had to lean forward to touch my hair.

"What is your name?" I asked her while she was touching my hair. She stopped and stood up again.

"Sarah and your leaves are wonderful." Sarah said and looked at the tree she came down from. "They are my hair," I said to her and sighed. "You do have very nice fur. I bet it is fluffy. May I rub up against you to feel your fur? I don't have any arms or hands."

Sarah looked down at my body then at her fur. "sure." She said and I gently rubbed against her slowly. I smiled and looked up at her. I then backed away from her. "Very nice just like what I thought" I said to her.

"I never got your name," she said to me and then I responded with Steve. "Steve it was very nice to meet you but I better be going."

Sarah then climbed back up the tree and went to sit on one of branches. I walked back to the clearing and thought about the water I was going to drink again. When I walked past the tree saw a very tall person. I stopped and starred at the person. "Who are you?" I said and the person turned to me and picked me up.

The person who picked me up had a smile on its face and held me close to it. "Who are you?" I yelled and squirmed. The person started to walk and carry me with it. I continued to squirm and it carried me away. Over and over again I was yelling to get some help from someone. "Steve, Emily!" I yelled.

"It will not help to fight me," said the person. I looked up and it and replied "Let go of me, I did not chose to go with you. So let go of me."

It shook its head and continued to bring me with it. I knew I couldn't might to any more so I didn't. We went back to clearing. Then back into the forest. I was thinking about the wizard that takes creatures and does things to them things that will scar them. Steve had said that his friend had seen that place. I never believed Steve when he described it has an old wooden structure and that's where they go. "I wooden structure?" I had said laughing, "There is no such thing, the only thing wood is the trees of this forest. Nothing can take these down."

I must have been wrong because the home was right in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off the place and I started to tear up.


End file.
